To Those Who Are Gone
by Junjou-DeathNote
Summary: Based on this, "In the final episode it's be cool if Lee started having visions of all those who have died because of the fever, especially those who Lee killed and loved." Contains spoilers and such, so read at you're own risk! :p
1. Carley

**Stop reading if you don't want spoilers for the game! :p**

**So... This is just a collection of oneshots. About what you ask? Well, there's this thing on tumblr called 'The Walking Dead Game Confessions', which I enjoy reading very much. :) Anywho, I actually confessed this one idead, and it was about how cool it would be if Lee had all these visions of those he loved and lost and killed throughout the game, because it would be nice to see some familar faces again before the end of the game I'm not sure if Telltale will actually do this, but if they do, that would make my day! :)**

**So on the off-chance they don't I guess I'll write a few shorts based on my confession and whatnot! :) First off is our good gal Carley! Just because she's a fan favourite and it would be the most interesting to see Lee confront her! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

* * *

Carley

Lee blinked his eyes a few times, trying to blink away the misty fog in front of him. He coughed, his forehead feeling warm. The fever was already taking over most of his senses, and it was just a matter of time before he succumbed completely towards the disease.

"Lee!"

The man spun around, eyes widening at the sound of the voice. It sounded familiar, too familiar...

The mist that shrouded his vision began to fade away. Lee gasped. There was an autumn chill in the air, a cool breeze. Leaves were scattered on the ground, the R.V parked in the middle of a clearing. There were two little buildings surrounding half of the area, and just in front of Lee a staircase had formed. It led to the upper area.

"Lee?" The voice called again. Lee gulped, doubt flickering in his mind. _It can't be... It's impossible!_

Lee looked behind him. Everything was exactly the way it was before the bandits and walkers came and completely overrun the place. The couch were Kenny and Katjaa always sat in, the little box where Clementine would draw, the folding chair on top of the R.V where everyone took a turn up there watch over the group, even the broken glass was still there, shattered and pointy. Lee felt a chill go up his spine, _it's exactly the same._

"Lee, are you coming?" The voice kept calling his name. Lee hesitated a moment, before beginning to climb up the staircase. His feet felt heavy, and the more he climbed more tired he felt. When he finally got up, he was face-to-face with someone he thought he'd never see again.

She was exactly the same as she was before... Before her death. Smooth skin, soft brown hair, a purple jacket draped around her body, she was exactly as she was before. Lee took a step back, confused as ever. _It can't be her, it can't be! She's dead! But this all too real, all too realistic! Everything, every detail is exactly the same..._

"Why do look so surprised?" She asked, "Didn't think you'd see me again?"

"C-Carley..." Lee finally choked out her name, "Is it... Really you?"

"Yeah... It's me Lee... I'm here."

"You're dead." He said.

"You're dying." She retorted.

Lee gave her a soft smile, which evaporated quickly. "I'm so sorry Carley..."

"Sorry?" She raised an eyebrow, turning towards him. "Sorry for what? What do you have to apologize for?"

"If I was quicker or if I watched her more carefully... Then you wouldn't have died. You would still be alive." Lee bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

Carley was silent for awhile. "It wasn't your fault." She finally said. She walked towards Lee and put a hand on his cheek. Lee looked into her soft brown eyes. "If anything, it was my own fault. But Lilly had it coming to her. She was just so..." She sighed, shaking her head. "Just don't blame yourself, it was my own fault."

Lee just remained silent, unsure what to say now. There were so many words to say, so many feelings that had to be expressed, but at this moment Lee couldn't find the correct words to speak his mind, to speak his heart.

"So... You're going to die soon, huh?" Carley asked quietly.

"I got bit." Lee murmured, "But I'm not dying, not yet, I can't. Clementine needs me."

"You'll save her in time. I know you will." Carley whispered.

"You know what's happening right now?" Lee asked, a bit surprised.

"I never stopped watching you guys. I'm always looking out for you." Carley said with a tinge of care in her voice. "It'll be tough for everybody, but you have to do this, right? You have to find Clementine."

"I will find her." Lee vowed.

"Then what? What happens after that?"

Lee bit his lip, "What happens after that... Is probably that I say my goodbyes to everyone. Get Clementine and the others the boat and let them sail off."

"And you? You're just going to watch them sail away?" Carley asked.

"I don't want to turn in front of them, especially Clem. I can't."

Carley nodded, her eyes looking bleak. "Then you just do the best you can, okay?"

"I always do." Lee replied. Carley smiled.

In a swift motion, Lee wrapped his arms around Carley, holding her close. He buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in her scent. She smelled like leaves and pinecones, probably due to the weather conditions. Ever so slowly, Carley draped her arms around Lee, embracing him. She rubbed him back in comfort.

"You'll find her, don't worry Lee, you'll find her, and when it's all over, I'll be waiting for you, right here, okay?"

Lee didn't say a word, just gripped her tighter and held her closer. This woman, this strong woman, who was snatched away so quickly away from Lee, so suddenly... To see her again was a blessing, a gift he shouldn't waste. He just wished he could hold onto her forever, in this place where no walkers roamed the earth.

Wanting to make the most of the moment, Lee gently grabbed her by the chin. Her eyes widened, a little shocked, but she didn't resist. Instead, she lunged forward, her lips meeting Lee's. She threw her arms over his shoulder, her lips warm with life. Lee accepted the kiss quickly, running a hand through her soft brown hair while the other hand held her firmly. As their lips parted ways, they were both left gasping for breath.

Then something unsettling began to occur. The mist. It was returning. The motel was beginning to be consumed by the eerie gray fog. Lee looked at Carley and gasped. Her form was becoming hazy, unclear. He could still feel her in his arms, but she wasn't solid, she was disappearing.

"You're leaving me?" Lee cried, "You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry Lee, I don't have a lot of time, but I have to go_. You_ have to go, you have a little girl to save, don't you?" Her voice echoed throughout the area, sounding distant.

"Carley... I need you." Lee begged.

"And I'm here Lee, always, whether you know it or not, I'm always by your side..." Her voice resonated, and it wasn't too long before her body dissolved, becoming one with the mist and disappearing completely. Her scent was already washed away, leaving Lee with nothing to hold onto.

"Carley..." Lee whispered her name fondly, tenderly. He could feel her presence, her breath warm, her hands touching him on the back lightly in a reassuring manner.

"Carley... Wait for me, I'll join you soon." Lee promised, stating his vow into the endless fog before him.

"I love you."

* * *

**If you have any request on who goes next, just tell me! ;)**

**Till next time! :)**


	2. Duck

**I'm back! Just a day before the PSN release of episode 5! My gosh, yay! But I have to wait till Wednesday because I have an Xbox, wah! So I'll have to avoid the internet and spoilers till then, which sucks because I love watching playthroughs of the game, and they'll probably be out a bit before I play it, so I can't watch those till I finish the game! Wah! :( But I guess it's better that way. :/ So... keep the reviews spoiler free for episode 5 just till Thursday, because I'll probably end it on Thursday. ;)**

**So... Duck seemed like the most requested! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

Duck

Lee coughed, a dry hacking sound stuck in his throat. He could taste the metallic crimson on his tongue, forcing its way out of his Lee's body. He could feel the warm beads of sweat streaming down his forehead and he could see the paleness of his skin, how quickly the infection was spreading throughout him. His lungs felt empty, his body was shaking non-stop, and his vision was becoming hazy. He could barely walk, just stumbling through the thick fog, having no idea which way would lead where. Lee squinted against the fog, hoping that something, or someone, would be waiting for him on the other side.

The fog was beginning to lift. A few birds tweeted as they flew in circles in the soft blue sky. Autumn trees surrounded a clearing, crinkly leaves dancing in the breeze. Lee stumbled forward, gaping at the sight. It was the train, ready to go. Steam streamed out of it, the carts were all unhooked from any excess baggage that would slow it down. The whistle was repeatedly being blown, its shrill cry ringing loudly in Lee's ears.

Lee flinched at the high notes, putting his hands over his ears. _Damn, that's loud! It has to be coming from the front of the train! I better put a stop to it..._

Lee slowly made his way towards the train. He struggled to get on the train, but found his grip and latched onto it. The whistling was louder now that he was so close to the source to the noise. Cringing, Lee staggered towards the entrance. With a trembling, sweaty hand, he swung the door open. Immediately, the revolving chair where the conductor sat spun around. Lee gasped.

A boy had turned to face him. He had some freckles sprinkled on his face, great, big eager eyes, and a huge happy grin planted firmly on his face. He jumped out of his seat as soon as he set eyes on Lee.

"Lee! You're here! Just in time! I need help!"

Lee opened his mouth to respond, but his mouth just hanged open, unsure what to say, unsure how to act. Lee didn't know the full details of the sickness that was ravaging through his body, but he wasn't sure if it caused him to hallucinate like this, so vividly like this. It all felt too real, every detail, the feel of the train, the wind through his hair, the smell of the forest, it was all just too real.

"I want to drive the train!" He exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down eagerly, "Come on Lee! Let's drive the train!"

Lee warily eyed the boy, still hesitant. The boy stopped bouncing and looked at Lee.

"Please Lee? Please?" He begged with big, hopeful eyes. Lee couldn't help but shake his head in amusement.

"Alright, fine Duck, I'll help you out." Lee finally replied.

Duck watched in pure wonder as Lee worked in controls. He let out an excited yelp as the train jolted and the gears loudly began to grind against one another. He gave Lee an eager look. "You did it!"

"Yeah, I did." Lee smiled at the boy. Duck peered out the window, eyes huge in amazement. Lee got up, staring at the boy. He looked exactly the same as he did before he was bitten, with the same exact eagerness in his body, energizing him. _But he's supposed to be dead, right? Is this a dream?_

"Oh man, this is so cool!" Duck cried. Lee watched him with confused eyes.

"Duck? Are you... real?" Lee mumbled, poking the boy with a finger. Duck blinked.

"Yeah, I am!"

"But you're..."

"Dead?" Duck finished the question. Lee nodded guiltily.

"I am dead. And you will be too, right Lee? You got bit too?"

"Yeah..." Lee murmured, "I got bit too."

"Oh... I'm sorry." Duck mumbled.

"It's not your fault." Lee assured him.

"I know... But..." Duck scratched the back of his head, looking down at his feet awkwardly. "Uh... How's my dad? Mom's said he's not doing so well but she won't tell me any more... Is he okay Lee?"

Lee hesitated, unsure how to respond. Kenny was going through his loss is his own way now, he'd been caught drinking, a little more angry than usually, shooting hostile looks at Ben... Kenny really had not much left to live for, besides helping Lee find Clementine, Lee and Kenny were close since the beginning, and they always had each other's back.

"You're dad... He's sad, he's really sad that you and your mom are gone, but he's trying to be strong, he's trying to keep going on." Lee finally said.

Duck frowned, but seemed to understand. "My mom's really worried about him. She keeps watching over him. Can you tell him that we're okay now Lee? So my mom can stop worrying too much?"

"Of course Duck." Lee smiled at the kid. Duck grinned and plunked himself down in the conductor's seat, his eyes shining wildly. His hand reached for the whistle and he pulled. The whistle screeched loudly, ringing through Lee's eardrum. Lee winced.

"Hey Duck, you mind not pulling that, I'm a little sensitive with the ears right now."

Duck ducked his head,"Oh! Sorry!"

"Why are we in a train in the first place?" Lee questioned a hint of grumpiness in his voice.

"Because I never got to ride it properly!" Duck declared, "I want to drive the train! Just like my dad did!"

_Of course, I should've figured. _Lee smiled, "But Duck, you already rode the train, remember?"

Duck's smile faded a bit. "I was too sick to remember." He said quietly. "I can only remember seeing the train, and sitting outside of it with my mom, but after that, everything became... blurry. I couldn't really remember what happened." Duck turned his head to face Lee. "How'd I die Lee? I don't remember anything, and my mom doesn't say anything. Did I die in the train? Did something bad happen? Did I turn into a walker?"

Lee bit his lip. How could he tell the kid that he shot him just so he wouldn't turn? Would he understand that? Would Duck suddenly hold a grudge against him?

"Well..." Lee began slowly, "You were very sick Duck. And you were going to turn into a walker. Your parents, they didn't want you to become that, they wanted you to die and not come back... So... I made sure you didn't come back."

Duck's eyes widened and he turned away, with Lee unable to see his reaction. Lee gulped, was Duck mad at him?

"Duck, I'm sorry, I really am, but I had to, it was either me or your father... Duck please..."

"Lee..."

"Duck?" Lee gently put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

Duck's head lay gently on the top of the chair. His eyes were wide and open, glazed and staring straight up into the sky. His skin was sickly pale, as pale as Lee nearly. His body was wet and sticky with sweat, and as Lee's eyes travelled across the boy's body, he realized the dark crimson dripping down Duck's forehead, leaking through the small deep hole engraved in his forehead. Lee yelped in shock, taking a few steps backwards. He blinked and the crimson was gone, but the sickness in his body wasn't.

"D-Duck! What happened?!"

Duck's slowly, gingerly, opened his eyes. "The train... it... it stopped moving... We're at my stop now... Lee..." Lee stared outside. Immediate horror engulfed him. It was the same area where they had stopped before.

To put down Duck.

"No... Duck!" Lee cried, facing Duck once more.

But the boy had disappeared.

_No... He couldn't be!_

Lee pushed the door open and limped out, falling face-down first onto the ground below. He grunted, his sides heaving for breath. He coughed, spitting up some blood in the process. _Duck!_ Lee forced himself up on his feet and began to stagger towards the tree, the tree where Duck last laid when he was alive.

When Lee finally reached the area, Duck was already there, wheezing his life away.

"D-Duck! Duck!" Lee gasped, leaning next to the boy.

"L-Lee?" Duck rasped, coughing a bit. Duck put on a weak smile. "We're both..."

"Shush now." Lee whispered, his stomach sore.

"I... I want... to see them again..." Duck whimpered, "I... want... to..."

Lee patted his head in a comforting matter, just like he did with Clementine. "One day... you'll see everyone. We'll all be together. Okay?"

Duck nodded weakly, before his body shuddered with illness. "C-C-Clem... Clementine... Is she... Okay? I... I heard s-something... b-bad happened."

Lee's eyes darkened, "She's missing." He informed Duck in a sad tone.

"But... Alive?" Duck's words were just a mere whisper now.

"Yeah." Lee's voice was beginning to catch in his throat.

"I... I liked her..." Duck mumbled, "You're going... going... t-to find... her?" He panted.

"I am." Lee vowed.

Duck's eyes glowed, "Good." His eyes were beginning to droop, his breathing weakening. His body shuddered less and less, and his coughing had lessened. Lee had brought the bow in his arms, patting his head and holding him close. The boy felt so cold... so lifeless... but here he was, still alive. Lee would make sure he kept warm, no icy cold clutches would take a hold of the child, not yet, even if Lee only had an ounce of heat left, he wouldn't let this dying child freeze. "Hey Lee..." Duck sputtered the words barely.

"Yes?" Lee asked tenderly, softly.

"Am I... still Robin?" Duck asked before his eyes fluttered closed.

Lee chuckled sadly, a tear dripping from his eyes as he laid the boy down on the soft forest floor.

"Yes, of course you are."


	3. (Will release name later on)

**Spoilers for episode 5**

**No.**

**No.**

**No.**

**...**

**(Yeah this is just like blocking the spoiler by writing the whole thing out like this, yeah, thank me later :p )**

**Dammit...**

**They killed Kenny... They just... they... **

**I've been broken up a bit after Kenny's death... He was my fav... I love that asshole so much guys... :(**

**The worse part about it is the confirmation of it. Technically, I didn't see him die and I don't know what to think... I really don't. I've seen both deaths... The Ben one seemed like Kenny wanted to die,... but you never know... And the Christa one you just... don't know... Dammit...**

**I know not a lot of people haven't requested Kenny, maybe because the game was juest released this Tuesday, I don't know, but I want to do Kenny, maybe it'll hel****p me with closure even though he's just a fictional character... I still loved that asshole. :(**

**And for the record, until I see his corpse, I'm going to carry the hope that he is alive until proven dead, no matter how slim the chances are. (Unless Telltales comes out and says to my face: Yeah, Kenny's dead, suck it! :( )**

**So... This is for my best friend... Kenny...**

* * *

Kenny

The last thing Lee could remember was walking down the streets, splashed with the blood of the dead with Clementine close to him, walking with him through the dangerous crowd of walkers. When Clem stopped walking, when she disappeared from his side, an intense panic buzzed through his mind. When he looked back at her, a horrible look of despair was planted on her face. Her eyes were wide, tearful, pained, her lips pressed tightly against one another, her small body trembling. Lee tried to comfort her, tried to pull her away, but before he could finish his sentence, a numb feeling coursed throughout his body, a strong throbbing in his body, causing him to black out.

Now Lee was marching through the fog, trying to find his way out... trying to find Clementine. _I just saved her! I can't lose her, I can't leave her, not without a goodbye or anything! I can't!_

As he kept on marching, the fog didn't seem to lift, in fact, it just kept getting deeper and thicker until Lee felt like he was just moving through some thick, liquid substance. _What the hell?_

That's when the blue began to seep into the sky. A nice, cheery, light pretty blue sky, no clouds tainting it. The sun was bright, breaking through the mist and shattering the fog completely. As Lee struggled to continue walking, he realized how heavy he felt. His clothes were soaked, drenched and heavy, making it hard for him to move. Lee wasn't on solid ground anymore; he was now deep in water, floating, swimming in an endless ocean.

_Why? Why am I here?_ Lee wondered. Why was he here? Why did he feel completely energized? Like he wasn't bitten? Where was he?

"Hey pal, you shouldn't be wading around in there."

Lee whipped around, his heart thumping loudly. A nice, thirty-footer boat was drifting in the ocean. It floated right beside Lee. A hand was gestured towards Lee. A man's face was staring at him, smirking. He still had his usual attire on, his little hat, the green shirt, he looked the same. His moustache was even the same, every hair, the length, of it... _Holy hell!_

"Kenny! Kenny you're-you're..."

"Lee, stop fucking around and grab my hand." The man rolled his eyes. Lee couldn't help but smile at Kenny as he took his hand. He still had the same attitude, the same personality... Could this really be him?

Kenny grunted as he hauled Lee up towards him, heaving him into the boat. Lee collapsed on the ground, gasping a bit for breath. When he regained it, Kenny was already standing up in front of him with a nice clean fresh towel. "You want to dry off?"

Lee graciously took the towel. "Thanks man."

"No problem." Kenny smiled. Lee just stared at him, stared at his surroundings.

"We're on a boat... just like you always wanted..."

"I know." Kenny sounded happy, "It's great, ain't it?"

"Are you... Am I... Dead?" Lee asked nervously.

"You're pretty damn close to it." Kenny replied, throwing out his hook on his fishing rod out onto the sea. "Passing out in the middle of a street in the middle of a fucking horde, holy hell Lee, you've got horrible timing."

"Like I wanted to Ken." Lee scrubbed his face and arms dry before wrapping the towel around himself. "Is... Is Katjaa or Duck around?"

"Naw, they wanted you and me to have a moment, ya know, a talk." Kenny said, his eyes trained on his rod.

"What kind of talk?" Lee asked.

Kenny set up his rod placed it on its stand. "About you, about what's happening, about us."

Lee nodded. "So... you died? I didn't see you get bitten or torn apart... You... you died?"

Kenny shrugged, "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. You're bit Lee, you could be imagining this for all you know." Kenny smirked at Lee's unsatisfied expression.

"I'll find out once I'm dead." Lee retorted, "If I see you again, then I'll know."

"Quit acting like it's over!" Kenny suddenly snapped, much to Lee's surprise. "You may be dying, but you're not dead yet! Don't give up yet, you're still alive. You're still going!"

"I... I was just saying Ken..." Lee stuttered.

Kenny shook his head, "Don't act like you're fucking dead! You're still alive! You have to protect that little girl! That's what you'd say you'd do, right? Protect her?"

"Of course I said that Kenny, I-"

"Then don't give up! Fucking fight Lee! Fight! Do I have to knock some sense into ya or something? I fucking sacrificed myself for you!"

A stunned silence followed. Kenny angry posture, his body agitated and tense as he panted heavily, quickly dissolved in regret. "Oh no, pal, I'm sorry."

"No, no Kenny it's okay. I hear you." Lee looked down, "I'm just... I'm bitten Kenny, I'm dying. I don't want to, believe me, I don't, but... If I die before I find Christa or Omid..."

"Have a little faith, would ya? Damn, when did you become such a downer?" Kenny snorted, shaking his head.

Lee opted not to respond, just put his head down and looked out at the sea bitterly. Kenny walked up and stood beside him. For awhile, the two men just stood together, staring into the sparkling blue ocean.

"It's so beautiful, so calm and peaceful..." Lee murmured.

"Yeah, it's a good spot to get some bites, ya know?" Kenny quietly answered.

"Not walker bites, that's for sure." Lee joked.

"Yeah, lucky that they ain't around here no more." Kenny smiled. "What a pain in the ass."

"You said it." Lee gulped, a question burning in his throat. "Kenny... Why?"

"Why what?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you do what you did, in your final moments?" Lee rasped out the words gingerly, "You didn't have to, you could've lived if you didn't... Why Kenny? Why did you go on and do that?"

Kenny closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Look Lee, ever since this mess started, all I thought about was my family, Katjaa and Duck. I only cared about them, every choice I made, it was for them. And just because I made a good choice for my family, didn't mean I made good choice for another's."

"Are you talking about Larry?" Lee asked.

"Not just Larry! The guy who we stole food from, I fucked him up so bad it caused you to get bit and Clem to go missing. If I hadn't insisted to steal the food..."

"You couldn't have known." Lee said comfortingly, putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"Yeah... yeah... I... I don't know..." Kenny rubbed his temple. "It's just hard to make the right decision."

"I don't think there are any right decisions anymore." Lee said.

Kenny chuckled, "Wise words there Lee."

Lee chuckled. "It's funny." Lee remarked. "Even though we dealt with all this messed-up crap in the past, it seems like it's all been forgotten."

"Like you said man, water under the bridge. We've done some pretty messed up shit."Kenny admitted.

"Hey, I've messed up before all of this even started, remember where I was headed?" Lee countered.

Kenny laughed a bit. "Yeah, yeah I do pal." His expression darkened. "So... What're you going to do? With Clementine I mean."

Lee paused, not expecting that question to turn up. "I'll do whatever I have to." He said stubbornly.

"Of course you will." Kenny smiled.

Lee groaned, shaking his head, "I just don't know what to do. I know how weak I'm getting, how quickly my life's fading."

"Hey now." Kenny began but Lee signalled for Kenny to stop.

"I know I won't make it. Not any farther. When I wake up, I have a feeling that'll it'll be the last time I'll see her. I can just feel it Ken." Lee insisted. Kenny frowned.

"Then ya got to make most of the moment." Kenny said, "If you know you're screwed, then say yer goodbyes. Then you can come crawling back here." Kenny chuckled.

"Yeah... Yeah you're right." Lee said.

"I know I am." Kenny said in a cocky manner.

A shiver danced its way up Lee's spine. Warm beads of sweat trailed down his forehead. Lee staggered backwards, gasping.

"Hey now! Take it easy! Why don't ya lie down, relax okay?" Kenny said, worry evident in his voice.

"I... think I'm... I'm going back." Lee hissed softly. He could feel it. The virus, it was starting to pump into his veins again, stronger than ever.

"Fuck that was faster than I thought." Kenny hissed under his breath. "You know what to do." Kenny murmured. "You can do it pal. And you won't be alone on this, I'll try to be there every step of the way, 'kay?"

"Sounds good..." Lee mumbled.

Kenny chuckled a bit, "We're partners aren't we? We always got each other's back. Plus you said it yourself, we were both assholes together, right?"

"Yeah..." Lee could barely see Kenny's face now, just a fuzzy blur.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll do fine. Hell, after all this, how about you and me go and catch a few at sea, sound good to you?"

"Sure... Kenny... I missed you... Ken..." Lee mumbled out the words.

Kenny grinned.

"I missed you too pal."

* * *

**This Kenny's a loyal Kenny, because I love loyal Kenny. I don't know why, but I get all happy whenever Kenny called me his 'pal'. I just smile. :)**

**Okay... Unless the votes go crazy, I'm probably going to do Ben next. Now, for Ben, since he dies two different ways, I'm probably going to make two versions, episode 4 death and episode 5 death. I'd just put both of them in one chapter, uner the title of 'Ben'. **

**Honestly I was more upset with Kenny than Ben... but hey, that's just me. I'll give you my full opinion on Ben (Which I'm certain people will argue with me on -_- ) when I update later. Sorry. :|**

**All right... Till next time! :)**


End file.
